A Love Unbroken by Time
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Nurarihyon has finally become "Lord of the Pandemonium" and has made Youhime his wife...can everything be so perfect? But once disaster and rivalry for his title and wife come up what happens? What will he do when he finds out Youhime is pregnant? R&R plz


**A/N: I am a huge Nurarihyon x Youhime fan and I love this pairing more than the other characters, including Rikuo (night/day), but aside from that I'd like to make a disclaimer; I do not own Nurarihyon no mago or the characters….. :'( ….sadly….**

It was an interesting party, needless to say, a certain _ayakashi_'s congratulatory party for his 'Lord of the Pandemonium' title he forcibly and quite aggressively stole from the reincarnating yokai, Hagoromo-gitsune. Even more so, that he managed to get the girl he wanted and was about to claim her as his wife, ignoring the fact that she was human.

"Now, let us go and venture out into the night! Who will follow me in my night parade of 1000 demons?" At his command, everyone disappeared from the house.

"Geez, it took him long enough to get out of the main house…" a certain bald Keikkan sighed heavily as he ordered people to clean up the mess the ayakashi and his group made.

"Come on, just admit that it was a fun party!" one of the shikigami smiled and the other one followed with their chesire-like grin.

"Ugh! Shut up!" he said angrily.

"Now…I wonder how he'll grow up to be?" the omnyouji smiled as he noticed his brother fighting with the shikigami, then sweat dropped.

...

"I think this is a perfect place to camp commander…and for the meantime, a good place to rest" karasu-tengu said as he looked at everyone behind him.

"So it seems…alright then, Gyuuki, accompany me for night patrol," Nurarihyon called out to Gyuuki, the yokai of Mt. Negime.

"Yes, commander"

"Wait…Ayakashi-sama, where are you going?" Youhime pouted as she looked up at him. He simply patted her hair and grinned, afterwards, he immediately disappeared.

_Geez…Ayakashi-sama you're always doing the same thing to me!_ She thought angrily as she looked around in the camp for any sign of him. It wasn't like she was bothered around the rest of the yokai, she just felt like there weren't many of the people…erm…._yokai_ that would accept her as a friend.

"Youhime!" a small voice cried from behind her. It was the princess that cried pearls when she was held captive by Hagoromo-gitsune.

"Ah, you're that child!" she smiled, _I seemed to have forgotten she had tagged along._

"Yes…oh, Youhime…is it true that you're going to marry the Supreme Commander of these ayakashi?"

At the child's question, Youhime blushed, her entire face turning red almost instantly.

"Well…I guess…in some way, I am…"

"Do you love him?"

At this, Youhime stopped blushing and held a serious face. "Yes…I do…more than anything in the world" a smiled crossed her lips as she told the child.

"Well then, as a wedding gift, take this" the child handed her a beautifully carved necklace.

"This is…"

"It's a necklace my father had made when I first came into contact with my power…it is made of the first pearl I cried…that is why its so special, because it is a rare pink color…true love" the child smiled lightly as she explained the significance of the pearl's color and origin.

"It is really lovely," Youhime admired the pearl, "thank you, I'll accept it!"

"Really? Oh, thank you so much…it means a lot to me!" the child began to cry again and more pearls fell to the ground.

"its alright…" Youhime patted the child in the head, just like Nurarihyon had done to her earlier and the child smiled.

"Youhime-sama," karasu-tengu said as he bowed down at her, "Your tent is already set up, please, if you would so kindly come with me"

"O-of course" she stuttered, not used to having a yokai bow down at her. "Good bye, princess" she told the child.

"Bye, Youhime!" the child waved at her and headed back to the side of the one-eyed yokai, who she grew so fond of.

...

Once Youhime arrived at the tent set up for her, she looked at karasu-tengu, worriedly.

"Um…excuse me…" she called out to him before he left.

"Yes, madame?"

"Erm…um…I was wondering where Ayakashi-sama was…" she said timidly.

"The Commander? He's patrolling the area for any clans that may fight with us" karasu-tengu answered. "After all, he has won the title of 'The Lord of the Pandemonium."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense…never mind, then" Youhime smiled and laid down on the futon.

"If you'll excuse me, ojou-sama, I shall take my leave" karasu-tengu dismissed himself and left.

_Oh, Ayakashi-sama…I wish you would be by my side, but I mustn't be selfish…_she drifted to sleep, remembering how he had abruptly proposed to her in being his wife.

...

Once he was done patrolling, Nurarihyon searched the camp for his 'soon-to-be' wife.

"Karasu-tengu, where is Youhime?"

"I sent her to rest in her tent, sir" karasu-tengu said.

"I see…then I guess I'll accompany her" Nurarihyon smirked, his smile almost as long as his hair that karasu-tengu felt the near-malevolence in the sentence.

Nurarihyon opened the tent fold and saw Youhime peacefully sleeping in the futon.

His woman…his soon-to-be wife…Nurarihyon felt pride and immense happiness as he laid down beside her and brushed her midnight black hair from her face. His honey-amber eyes stared immensely at her body. Without waking her up, he untied the layers of kimono until she had only one kimono. At noticing her curves and her figure, his body craved for hers…to make her his and no one else's, but he knew how sensible she was…heck, they hadn't even kissed at all since the situation with Hagoromo-gitsune and now he wanted to sleep with her? While in the process of calming down his body's _callings_ for hers, Nurarihyon laid his head above hers so her face hit his chest and he wrapped his arms on her waist.

"Mm…ayakashi-sama…" he heard her mumble beneath him, "I…love…you…" Again, he smirked.

"And I, my dear princess, am crazily in love with you…" he kissed her and drifted to sleep while embracing her.

Youhime awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of someone mumbling and rather, snoring loudly. She rubbed her eyes and noticed her beloved ayakashi beside her. "Ayakashi-sama…" she gently whispered as she caressed his cheeks. She noticed that he had his sword buckled up beside his waist and that kept him from sleeping soundly. As she bent down to unbuckle his sword, she noticed that she only had one layer of kimono on her. _How in the world did I…?_ Before she knew what was coming to her, she was back against the futon, her hands being pinned down from either side of her body.

"Hello, Youhime…are we ready to consummate our marriage?" questioned the Supreme Commander, his grin widening with every passing second.

"Um…erm…what are you talking about, Ayakashi-sama?" she blushed lightly as she noticed his hungry, wild, honey-amber eyes staring at her from head to toe.

By modesty, she placed her hands above her chest in an "X" form, covering herself as she looked for the other layers of kimono.

"You won't find them anywhere near here, darling, I've hidden them to make sure that nothing interrupts our _night _together…" and he came nearer to her.

"But…Ayakashi-sama I-!"

"Do you perhaps not love me anymore?" he questioned, his puppy eyes pleading at her as he sat; back turned around.

"No! That's not it! I do love you!" she cried as she begged him to turn around, but he didn't even budge.

_Oh, Ayakashi-sama, you're terrible…making me embarrassed and then worrying me like this…ugh, fine…I'll play your __**game**__ too!_ Youhime stopped pleading and waited until he turned around. Curiosity beat him to it as he turned to look at her reason for stopping and was surprised when he felt her lips against his.

His surprise turned into a smirk as he couldn't resist his 'cravings' for this woman in front of him. Her eyes were imploring as he retreated from her lips. Grinning inwardly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately than ever.

"I love you, Ayakashi-sama" she said as she kissed him lightly.

"So do I, my dear wife…" and thus their kiss resumed.

...

When Youhime awoke, she was with a futon for herself. He had left early for a battle practice with Gyuuki, Karasu-tengu having had been the one to take care of her while the Supreme Commander was away.

"Please, eat, madame" Karasu-tengu said as he brought her breakfast.

"Thank you, Karasu-san" she smiled lightly as she dug into the food.

"Madame, I have to admit that never in my thousand years of living have I seen a woman as beautiful as you or of any higher caliber," he explained as he sat down in front of her, "I must admit that the commander made an excellent choice to be by your side."

Youhime blushed, and remember their first kiss. Nothing serious had happened to the extent that they actually 'consummated' the marriage, but at least they shared their first time with each other.

"Karasu-tengu, the fox yokai of the northern woods are looking for the supreme commander…they say they want to fight him for the title of the 'Lord of the Pandemonium'!" the one-eyed yokai came in, the young princess behind him.

"I see. We're going to have to put a stop to it, otherwise this could get messy. Youhime-sama, please stay here" Karasu-tengu said as he walked out the tent.

"And you too" the yokai said as he laid her down against the futon.

"Okay, be careful" she said as she rested on the futon. "Youhime-sama, I'm scared!" she cried, the pearls falling down against the pebbled ground.

Youhime heard the river on the easternmost side of the tent, splash hard and a huge amount of collision between rocks…and yokai, meaning that the battle was indeed going to be messy.

_Ayakashi-sama…please come quickly…I'm so scared…_ Youhime cried as she heard a voice outside of the tent and an eerie figure lurking just in front of the folds.

...

"Commander, I must admit, your 'fear' is getting stronger, even I am shaking in terror" Gyuuki grinned as he sheathed his sword.

"Indeed it is," Nurarihyon smiled as he too sheathed his sword, "It seems that it has gotten a lot more intense after the fight with Hagoromo-gitsune."

Gyuuki turned towards Nurarihyon and noticed a wide grin that was always lurking there in their entire fight.

"Commander, is something the matter? You look overly excited about something"

"Ah…yea…hm…" Nurarihyon tried to mask his excitement, but couldn't and told Gyuuki. "Last night I kissed Youhime"

"Eh?" Gyuuki asked baffled. _Wouldn't that be normal if you've been courting her for a while now?_ "Congratulations, commander, I'm sure that ojou-sama is as excited as you are…"

At this, Nurarihyon's smiled to himself. _She will be more than excited soon enough…and I'll make sure about that…_

Suddenly, he felt something tense and bloody in the air. His eyes became cat-like, sharpening themselves towards the direction of the campsite. "Something is wrong"

Gyuuki could sense something was going on too. "Shall we return?"

"Yes, we should-…" suddenly, Nurarihyon heard a scream, followed by an explosion from the campsite.

"Youhime!" he sped up as he continued to run and jump through the trees.

...

**I hope you all liked this, chapter two will come up soon! 3 **

**Can someone help me, cause I don't know the name for the 'one-eyed yokai' and the 'princess that cries pearls', I really want to give them a name because they'll be showing up more than once.**

**Bye**

**- G.S**


End file.
